


Dragon Quest XI-2: The Making of Me

by Peggy_Keene



Category: Dragon Quest Series, Dragon Quest XI
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Depression, El needs to be happy, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Mentions of Suicide, Multi, Sad things :(, Sex, Stillbirth, Suicide Attempt, bad words, but I promise it won’t be too depressing, just in the mood, my first fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:54:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24761122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggy_Keene/pseuds/Peggy_Keene
Summary: 7 years after the defeat of Calasmos, a new evil arises once more in Erdrea. However, our Luminary has been teetering on Depression and feels doubtful of his duty to complete his deed. Will he fall into the void of complete darkness or will his friends be able to show him the light at the end of the tunnel?FIRST FANFICTION!!!! (ON HIATUS)
Relationships: Emma | Gemma/Hero | Luminary (Dragon Quest XI) (mentioned)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14
Collections: The Making of Me collection





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaa this is my first fanfic ever and I’m pretty nervous. I’m not the best in writing but I was feeling like doodoo one day and this idea popped in my head so here. Lol. I’m open to any improvements I can make as well as support!! Ok y’all here we go.

It was a cool September night in Cobblestone once again. Tonight was to be a night unlike any other. Eleven nervously paced outside his home while he heard loud moaning coming from the inside. He knew it was to be expected, though. It had been almost 5 years since the defeat of Calasmos and everyone had separated by then. Erik was taking care of Mia back in Sniflheim, the twins had settled back in Arboria, Sylvando was leading his Soldiers of Smiles all throughout Erdrea, Hendrik and Jade were adjusting to life in Heliodor, and Rab, well, he probably wandered off to some library to read his Ooglers Digest magazines again. 

Eleven had hoped they were all doing well, however, another scream had disrupted his train of thought. He had been married to his childhood friend, Gemma, for almost 3 years now and things had never been better. Especially now, since they were expecting their first child. 

A young Cobblestone nurse had made her way outside; stains of blood covering her apron.  
“Your wife would really like to see you”, she said. “She’s really suffering in there”.

Eleven’s nerves had elevated more. He sent a silent prayer to the goddess in hopes the delivery could go as planned. As he followed the midwife inside, he could see Gemma red in the face and gripping the sheets of their bed. The baby was coming a month early and El was nervous for the well beings of his wife and newborn.

As he walked up to Gemma, she immediately gripped his hand tightly, not wanting to let go.

El couldn’t help but feel bad for her. Gemma had been suffering in hard labor for a few hours now and it began to diminish her energy.

“Are you feeling alright?”, he asked as he wiped the sweat off her brow with a nearby cloth.

“Hurts like the Dickens”, she weakly replied as another contraction ripped through her body; squeezing El’s hand tighter. Gasping for air, Gemma cried out, “Baby’s too early. I’m scared.”

Eleven knew that. He knew that their child seemed eager to emerge from her body, but he was beginning to feel uneasy looking at all the blood expelling from her vagina. 

The midwife came back to check on her, announcing that it seemed right to push out her baby at this very moment. Gemma looked over worriedly and grasped El’s hand. 

“Please. Stay with me.” And stay with her he did.

Throughout the night and into the break of dawn, the pains of childbirth brought forth a beautiful daughter.

A beautiful, stillborn daughter.

Eleven had never been so heartbroken before and poor Gemma hadn't taken much time to notice her daughter as she was whisked away from her. It was more troubling when the midwives noticed she had lost tons of blood. Gemma had become weaker and weaker as the days went on, and when Eleven went to both their graves he had so many questions that were left unanswered.

He was the Luminary. The MOTHERFUCKING Luminary! He was the one to defeat the darkness. He was able to turn back the clock to set things right after Veronica’s death. He was able to marry his best friend and have a child. He was able to be lucky to have so many things! So why was it all taken away? What had he done to upset the goddess? 

It didn’t matter now. Everything was slipping from his grasp as he fell further into the dark void.

What could he do now?

Nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Help me


	2. Ch.1 - Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang is together again, but older yeah

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I still doing this lmao. I’m sorry if some characters’ speech patterns seem odd or they’re OOC. Still learning guys.

2 Years Later:

“I just don’t get it. He’s never usually this upset. And he’s always the one to tell me everything.”

The gang, sans Eleven and Veronica, had all gathered together again in New Dundrasil that night to reconcile with old friends and new stories. Erik was busy smoking whatever plant he had bought with his gold, voicing his concerns for his best friend. 

Sitting next to him was old Rab, nodding his head in agreement. New Dundrasil had taken some time to clean up, but it had turned into a nice little town,even without their castle. Especially thanks to his dearest grandson.

“Aye. I feel terrible for the poor lad. First his child and then his wife... I canna imagine the pain he’s going through.”

Across the fire, Princess Jade nodded her head, slightly shivering under cloak.

“I think we can all agree on that. Besides, she was your granddaughter after all.”

Next to her sat the ever fabulous Sylvando.

“Ah, pobrecito.... and he hasn’t been out in public since... I don’t even think you’re doing so well either Jade. How’s your father?”

Jade bit her lip. Keeping guard over her was Hendrik, and even he was a bit distressed on what was occurring to Heliodors King.

“I regret to say that King Carnelians health... isn’t improving in the slightest.”

Of Course. Earlier last year, King Carnelian came down with what everyone thought was a simple cold. It kept getting worse as the days went on and had to be put for permanent bed rest due to how weak he became.

“He’s been getting sicker and sicker... I don’t even know what to do.... and I’m next in line for the throne! It’s.... it’s been so hard...”

As Jade tried her hardest to contain her sobs, Serena couldn’t help but take in how depressing it must be for everyone.

“We completely understand Jade. I think we all do. We’ve all been trying to keep our lives in hold. Yet, things aren’t going up anytime soon. The best thing to do is keep our heads high and hope for the best.”

“... and Veronica?” , Jade asked as she finally kept her tears in check.

Veronica was a no show for a while, especially after finding a way to earn back her original appearance instead of the small midget everyone in the group had came to adore. Yet, Serena couldn’t understand why.

“I don’t know. After settling back in Arboria for a while, everything was going well. Then, one day... she left. She didn’t say anything before disappearing either. I wish I knew where she was... I miss her dearly.”

An uncomfortable silence followed after. Elevens bad luck had seemed to pass through all of them, and yet, they couldn’t help but take pity on him. Sylv couldn’t take it.

“Darlings, I know things haven’t been all that good nowadays... but I hate seeing everyone in frowns. I don’t think it’ll do any of us any good if we keep bringing ourselves down. Especially, El.”

Everyone nodded in agreement. And through out the night, recalled the memories of their adventures with their beloved Luminary.

As the midnight moon began to rise, Erik had decided to leave amidst their trip down memory lane.

“I’d really hate to leave right now, but the wife’s expecting me at home.”

“Who would’ve thought”, Sylvando chortled. “Out of everyone living in Erdrea, you were the LEAST likely to get married!”

The group chuckled along with that as well.

“Very funny. I can’t keep staying out like this anymore. We just found out she’s pregnant. So really, it was nice to see everyone before my last moments of freedom.”

As everyone sent Erik congrats and goodbyes on his upcoming fatherhood, he set off for Snifleheim one again. That is, only to be pulled back by Serena.

“Wait, Erik. Before you go, can you please stop by to see Eleven? We’re all awfully worried about him.”

“Serena, I don’t know. He hasn’t really been out since his family.... *sigh* I’m not sure it’s a good idea.”

“Erik... please”

Her eyes were glassy, begging to know if their friend was still ok. Erik could never say no to Serena, especially when she made eyes like that...

“Ok.ok. I’ll check up on him and I’ll come visit you tomorrow. Deal.”

“Oh yes. Thank you ever so much!”

So, Erik had taken the route to Cobblestone. Goddess, please let the man be alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Erik must have lots of seckels at night lmao.


	3. Ch.2 - A reunion of Bros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Uhh sorry this took a while. Schools back up again and I keep getting distracted! Sorry if I do that. I have a very short attention span! I don’t mean it lol. Anyways here’s the next chapter

Eleven lay in his bed staring at the ceiling. It had been two years... almost two whole years without Gemma. Almost two whole years without his daughter. He always wondered what it would be like if they had both survived that fateful night. What their daughter would have looked like by now. What proud parents they would be, fawning over their child. That all seemed like a distant fantasy now, as loneliness crept over his body. 

He couldn’t even bring himself outdoors anymore. Shame was felt. After mayor Dunstan had passed a year after El and Gemmas marriage, he was given the role of mayor. Relatively easy. Make sure peace was settled and everyone met their needs. After the untimely death of his family, he ended up choosing another one of the young Cobblestone men due to his inconsolable state. Goddess, sometimes he wonders if life is still worth living.

“Eleven? My dear, are you alright?”

His train of thought was interrupted by the presence of his mother. Now of course he already knew of his royal heritage from Eleanor; his biological mother, but Amber was the one to bring him after the events of his birth. She raised him into the man he was today. 

The woman is question was so distraught at the sight of her sons decline in mental health. Poor Gemma and her precious baby didn’t deserve what fate had in store for them, but her darling boy was succumbing to the loneliness of losing everything, and she wanted nothing but to have her son be happy again.

“Just thinking again, mum. It’s been almost two years...”

“I know, son. It’s hard. We all loved Gemma and we miss her dearly... but I’m so worried about you. What would your grandfather say about this?”

Chalky. The man that saved him from the river. He owed him his life.

“I don’t know...”

Amber sat next to him on his bed and hugged him tightly.

“I hate seeing you like this. But I know it’s the best for you to get out of here. Gemma wouldn’t want you like this either...”

Silence...

“I know. But I don’t know how.”

“Well how about this... I can make you some of my famous stew and we can talk about it over supper. Is that alright.”

“All right by me.”

As Amber gave a kiss to her sons forehead and left, the Luminary pondered for a bit. Somehow it bugged him that he couldn’t produce feelings after the death of his family. Almost as if he were an empty carcass. Would death be the best option for him? 

“Darling! You have a visior!” 

A visitor? He rarely gets any visitors nowadays. Strange. As El walked to the front door to open it, he came face to face with someone he hadn’t seen in a while.

“How ya doin’ partner?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He’s here...... THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA!!!!! Get it? Bc the phantoms name is Erik and then there’s Erik in Dragon Quest?  
> ...  
> I’ll see myself out now.  
> Also please let me know if there’s any grammar mistakes in here! I tend to look over them!


End file.
